


Not So Platonic Bunkmates

by braezenkitty



Series: Totally Platonic Bunkmates [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Dean and Cas enjoy their first morning together as official bunkmates.





	Not So Platonic Bunkmates

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is a continuation of [Totally Platonic Bunkmates](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6497875), it is not necessary to have read that for this to make sense. It's just a bit of pwp :)

The next morning, Cas woke before Dean. He laid still, curled up against Dean’s back, and listened to the slow, even cadence of Dean’s breath. He squeezed his arm around Dean’s torso, pulling him closer, and buried his nose in the short hairs at the nape of Dean’s neck. He inhaled and the faint scent of citrus from Dean’s shampoo filled his nose.

Dean twitched in his sleep, then grumbled and half rolled on top of Cas, flinging an arm backwards over Cas’ hip. It was an awkward position, but Cas went with it, smiling as he flattened a hand over Dean’s belly. His thumb made small circles over the thin fabric of Dean’s t-shirt.

Cas almost couldn’t believe that he and Dean were finally doing this; that he could touch Dean and be this close to him. They hadn’t really done anything besides kissing the night before, both being too worn out from the road, but now Cas found his body responding to the proximity of Dean’s and the memories of kissing him. He wanted more.

He slid his hand over Dean’s belly and up his chest, then moved slowly back down to slip under Dean’s shirt and repeat the movement across Dean’s bare skin. He pressed his hips against Dean’s backside, suppressing a gasp at the exquisite pressure against his hardening cock. Dean woke anyway though.

“Cas,” Dean half moaned.

“Hmm? What's wrong?” Cas pressed a kiss the back of Dean’s neck. “Am I being too octopus like, or do you need to piss?” Cas huffed a low chuckle against Dean’s ear.

“You bastard,” Dean grumbled. “I knew it.”

“Knew what?” Cas asked, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down Dean’s neck and across the back of his shoulders. Dean shuddered, lowering his head to give Cas better access.

“You knew exactly what you were doing in that cabin.”

“Well, I must admit I did become aware of your situation based on your quickened breathing and increased heart rate,” Cas said with a chuckle, “but I was mostly asleep the first time.”

“But not the second time.”

“No, I was wide awake that time. I wanted to test your reaction.”

“Bet you didn't know what I was thinking about doing,” Dean said, grinding his ass back against Cas.

“Touché,” Cas answered breathlessly, rolling his hips forward.

“Fuck, Cas, why didn't we do this sooner?” Dean ground out between intakes of breath.

“I don't know,” Cas said, struggling to keep his voice steady, “maybe because you didn’t pursue it?”

“Well, you could have made the first move.”

“You're right, I could have. But maybe I enjoyed watching you squirm every time I came near you.” Cas leisurely rolled his hips against Dean again, gently biting the meat of Dean’s shoulder.

Dean gasped, twisting so he could grasp at Cas’ jaw. He pulled Cas over his shoulder and kissed him deeply. Cas groaned at the warm, wet heat of Dean’s mouth on his. Dean pulled back and opened his eyes to meet Cas’ gaze. “I was such a fucking idiot.”

“Yes, you were,” Cas agreed. He sealed his mouth back onto Dean’s, grasping Dean’s hip and pulling him until he twisted the bottom half of his body around. As much as he enjoyed thrusting against Dean’s back side, he really wanted to feel him face to face.

Dean threw a leg over Cas’ thighs and Cas pushed a thigh between Dean’s, bringing their bodies as close together as he could. He smoothed his hand down Dean’s side, along his thigh, and hooked under the crook of Dean’s knee to pull his leg up higher, caressing the skin there as he did. He was about to kiss Dean again when Dean gasped and started giggling.

“Cas,” he gasped out between giggles, “stop.”

Dean tried to pull his leg away but Cas tightened his grip and pulled Dean’s leg higher up over his hip. “You don’t like this?”

“Shit, Cas, yes, but if you don't stop tickling me I'm gonna end up pissing all over you instead of having any kind of sexy times.”

“So this is unpleasant and makes you want to pee?” Cas’ fingers finally stilled, and Dean sucked in a breath to calm himself.

“It's not exactly unpleasant,” Dean said, his laughter fading though his smile stayed, “but tickling does make it hard to keep control over my body.”

“What if I don't want you to have control?”

“Well, that's a whole ‘nother conversation we should have at some point,” Dean said, his eyes hooded and dark, “but not now.” He leaned forward and captured Cas’ lips with his own, kissing him as his arms snaked tighter around Cas’ waist. “Because right now I don't want to talk, I want you, Cas.”

“Oh.”

“‘Oh’ is right. Now can we stop talking and start kissing?”

Cas chuckled against Dean’s lips. He slid his hand up Dean’s thigh and inside the leg of his boxers, grabbing a handful of Dean’s ass and laughing again when Dean groaned into his mouth. Cas pulled them closer together, rolling his hips and grinding against Dean. The hard line of Dean’s cock pressed against his own, pulling moans from both of their mouths.

Dean’s blunt nails dug into the soft flesh of Cas’ hip as his eyes fluttered shut and he rolled his hips forward against Cas. He moved to mouth at Cas’ jaw, running his tongue along the stubbled flesh, and biting gently. Cas sucked in a breath and released it in a surprised gasp.

“Can I touch you, Cas?” Dean’s fingertips traced along the waistband of Cas’ boxers, sending goosebumps over his skin.

“Yes.” His voice sounded wrecked even to his own ears, and Dean smiled as Cas leaned back to put some space between their bodies. His eyes roamed over Dean’s face, taking in his flushed cheeks and luscious mouth. Then Dean’s hand slipped into his boxers and gripped him, and his eyes fluttered shut as a groan escaped him. He thrust slowly into Dean’s hand, and when his eyes opened he found Dean watching him, a cocky grin on his lips.

“Clothes off,” Cas said, surprised to hear the growl in his voice.

Dean’s eyes widened and the smirk fell from his face. Cas’ own lip curled up at how easily Dean obeyed. He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, then laid back down to push his boxer briefs off, looking up at Cas like he was waiting for approval.

Cas let his eyes roam over Dean’s naked body as he pulled his own clothes off, tossing them to the floor. Dean’s lightly freckled chest was covered in a smattering of golden hair, flushed pink and expanding rhythmically with his breaths. A trail of hair led down to where his cock lay, full and heavy against his soft belly. The tip held a pearly bead of precum, and Cas leaned down to flick his tongue over it. He’d had sex before, but never with someone who had a penis, and he was curious how it tasted. A salty, slightly bitter, but not unpleasant, taste covered his tongue and made his mouth water.

Dean’s breath become harsh, and he brought a hand up to tangle in Cas’ hair. Cas lifted up to look at him and locked eyes with him, not wanting to miss the expression on Dean’s face as he lowered his mouth down over the head of Dean’s cock. Dean’s mouth parted on a sigh, and when Cas sank farther down his eyes slipped closed and his head tilted back. Cas took that to mean he was doing something right, so he sank down as far as he could, lifting back up to swirl his tongue around the head.

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean gasped, his fingers tightening in Cas’ hair, “where’d you learn how to do that?”

Cas lifted off Dean’s cock, letting it slip from his lips. “I have had experience from the other side of this act. But do you really want me to go into that now?”

“Hell no,” Dean said, tugging lightly at Cas’ hair, “just show me what else you know.”

Cas smirked and lowered his head, taking Dean back into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, sliding his mouth over the length while Dean moaned above him. Dean’s breath became shakier as Cas worked, the noises spilling from his lips becoming louder as Dean lost himself in pleasure. Pleasure Cas was giving him.

Cas’ cock twitched at the knowledge that he was able to make Dean come apart like this, and his cockhead slid across Dean’s leg causing a blaze of pleasure to shoot through his core. He moaned around Dean’s cock, surprised when Dean’s fingers tightened and he tried to pull Cas away.

“Cas,” Dean gasped, “gonna come.”

Cas pushed back down on Dean’s cock, ignoring the pulling at his hair. He wanted to taste Dean’s release, feel it shooting across his tongue and sliding down his throat. He dragged his tongue across the underside of Dean’s cock, listening to Dean’s ragged breaths and small gasps.

Dean came with a shudder and a moan, spilling into Cas’ mouth, and Cas drank him down.

Dean’s hand slipped from his hair to cup his jaw. “Come here.”

Cas moved to lay next to Dean, chuckling at the lazy grin on his face. Dean leaned over to kiss him, wrapping a hand around his cock and sending pleasure through his body. All it took was a couple of strokes and Cas was coming in Dean’s hand, moaning into his mouth. Dean stroked him through his orgasm until the waves of pleasure subsided, leaving him sated and boneless.

Dean reached over him, grabbing a couple of tissues out of the box sitting on his nightstand, then cleaned his hand and Cas’ belly. Once they were both clean, Dean laid down next to him, throwing a leg over Cas’ thighs and an arm across his belly. He burrowed his head into the space between Cas’ head and shoulder.

“Now who’s being the octopus?”

“Shut up,” Dean said, pulling himself against Cas.

Cas grinned into Dean’s hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. They lay in silence, fingers trailing over skin as they held each other close and slipped back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, let me know by hitting that kudos button or better yet, leaving a comment. Comments on the first part of this fic are what motivated me to write this smutty follow up so thanks to all of you who took a minute to do that.
> 
> If you want to cry about Dean and Cas with me, come find me on [tumblr](http://braezenkitty.tumblr.com).


End file.
